Confession Fail
by DarkLunar1312
Summary: You, the reader is part of the Team as the Temperate, a pyro, and have been confessed by your closest civilian friend, what makes things worse is that the link and some hilarious thought talking had been revealed. Mild Language since you are a teenager(even if you are not virtually in the fic you are)


Confession Fail

I do not own Young Justice and the just mentioned Vampire Knight, just my character Temperate

Temperate, the superhero fe/male with the super power of flames, ranging from red to light blue. You are the one who is always trying to brighten things up, for the Team and in public, even if everyone is getting shot at your humor is still there because people tend to forget the best of things in the bleakest situations. However you are also the trickster, laying down some traps when you have a chance, which makes you less useless because every time you use your powers there is a high risk of a forest fire to buildings exploding, depending where you are. Usually relying on your cunningness to get out of some situations, even though the Team, usually Kaldur, Robin, Connor, or M'gann tend to save you.

However you fear that you are at your worst because of one fatal conversation with **Brenda/Scott **(choose one or think of another name)…

…-Scene change/time skip

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**[Link]**

**{Other}**

**STORY START!**

You take your persimmon face mask as you wash your slightly dirty face quickly, you just got out from a mission and you're going to meet up with your best friend in about an hour. S/He said that they had to tell you something important and not over text, you strictly forbidden them from calling since most often than not hanging around Connor, or with M'gann, as Kaldur stands or sits far away from you, the friendship between you two is slightly strange, but he is a seadweller and if you stand or sit a little too close to him while using your awesome pyro abilities gifted to you when you were messing around with some of your mothers chemicals and a Bunsen burner, well lets just say you are not getting that water filled bucket.

You are slightly worried about your best friend Brenda/Scott, if it is so important why didn't s/he call you over the phone? Unless it is too dire, well nothing like going to the bookstore to break the ice, maybe you can get that new volume/novel of _ that just came out. No stop it [y/n] this is too important and you will not screw this up, Brenda/Scott needs you. With that you put on your [f/c] beanie. You check yourself in the mirror, slightly worn jeans, tennis shoes, reading glasses, and a grey t-shirt, clearly you are dressed in a manner that shows that you are concerned enough to quickly find something from your closet and rush over, you got the text literally minutes ago as you were in your Temperate uniform and just entered the Mountain. Grabbing your wallet, slipping it into your back pocket, you quickly exit your room and head over to the nearest zeta tube to Star City.

As you are on your journey you come across Kaldur, who stops for a bit and asks you something.

"Temp, you know that the Team is going to go to a briefing after missions."

"But Aqualad my friend s/he is in trou-"

"After the briefing."

You sigh and follow after the Team leader, passing by him a little too close and you may or may not have lit a couple of your fingers and singed him a bit.

…

Finally the stupid briefing was over and you are inside the bookstore that your best friend wanted you to be at. Looks like you're a little late, as you look at your phone. You scan all over the room and saw your best friend.

"Hey Brenda/Scott! Sorry I'm late, I had a little fight with those diabolical stairs and I won."

Brenda/Scott shakes her/his head," Why am I not surprised, last week it was your jeans."

"Those jeans were too tight and you know it."

"No they looked nice."

You should have heard warning bells by now or that annoying voice that always shows up whenever the two of you are talking, or making snide remarks about the Team and the mentors whenever you aren't linked to everyone.

"They were my personal hell and I had to practically cut them off, they were cutting off the circulation to my legs."

"Yeah sure whatever. Come on lets get something to eat."

You walk to the coffee shop that is with the bookstore you are in currently and got a slice of German Chocolate Cake and a hot chocolate. Your best friend got some lemon bars and an Espresso Romano. You wonder when s/he will tell you the important thing.

Brenda/Scott clears her/his throat and says, with all the suspense building previously," I have liked you for some time."

_No fucking way just no. No. No!_**[Nope nope nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopnopenopenopenopenopenope!]**

**[Shitfuckshitfuckshitfuckshitfuck!]**

…

When Temperate heard the Earth shattering news; Superboy watched static on the TV, M'gann was baking some cookies and getting them out of the oven, Kid Flash was eating them, Artemis was sparing with Robin, and Kaldur was waiting to waiting for the two to finish.

**[Nope nope nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopnopenopenopenopenopenope!]**

The sudden distress from the Team's newest member got everyone's head to turn. Connor and Kid Flash gave M'gann a look.

**[Shitfuckshitfuckshitfuckshitfuck!]**

"What do you think is wrong with Temperate," M'gann asked.

"Megalicious why don't you shut off the link. I'm pretty sure Temp is alright."

"Lets just listen in," the resident ninja suddenly said as he, Artemis, and Kaldur entered the living area.

"But Temperate could be in pain."

"Face it, Tem hasn't cursed even that much in any mission, o matter how much of a mess up s/he is."

"I agree with Artemis, M'gann it is best to understand the situation if we simply listen in."

Connor turned off the TV, knowing that he isn't going to watch his favorite show with his friend's inappropriate interruptions. Along with the fact his friends would say to turn it off so they can hear the grievances of Temperate, more specifically Robin.

**[Why would you do this to me?! We were best friends, you don't pull this shit on friends!]**

_I thought we were best friends Temp, _Connor thought, the two had so many moments, of watching his favorite show that occasionally Temperate would watch or read one of his/her many manga/comics/novels in his/her room.

…

**[Why would you do this to me?! We were best friends, you don't pull this shit on friends!]**

_I…wait a minute. Great I'm on link aren't I. This does not solve my problem and just added to it. Now how to respond…hehe that would work. _

…

**[What should I do M'gann?** **You should accept Briana/Scott invitation of courtship!**** M'gann I really don't like this idea, next Connor. ****…**** Your wisdom within this subject is lacking, its okay buddy lets see what Kaldur has to say. ****Drop her/him down easily, say you want to stay as friends.**** Kaldur you are a genius! I'd hug you, you know what I'll just by you some fruit tarts, note to self-get some fruit tarts for the leader and keep them away from KF.] **

Temperate's mental voice gotten faster in desperation with the hilarious commentary with using the other's voices in the comm link so s/he can get some advice.

"Wow Temp's cursing and thinking about us for relationship advice," Robin chuckled.

"Technically the only advice given was from Megalicious, Connor, and Kaldur, imagine if s/he got your advice," Kid Flash said that after laughing at his teammate's mental turmoil.

**[Man Superman's shoulders are so big, I want to sit on those shoulders-]**

Connor's eyes popped open comically and everyone, besides him, laughed, from chuckles (Kaldur) to rolling on the floor (KF).

_So Temperate is friends with me because I am Superman's clone? All because s/he has a crush on him?! Temperate never mentioned anything like that before._

**[and fly, at least then I will not cause accidental forest fires and arsenal in the city.]**

_Well that makes more sense but still I feel used. _

…

"I…I honestly don't know how to respond," you bluntly confessed to your friend, "I never seen this coming."

"Oh come on [y/n]! You should have seen the hints," Brenda/Scott all but yelled at you.

Maybe this was why the other was laughing at you all this time.

"Well I never was one for the obvious signs," You said, _you were giving me mixed signals with your body language and even then I thought you were just being comfortable around me!_

You sigh as you get out of your seat and slide over to Brenda/Scott, giving them a side hug. Now you may be a jerk turning down friends because you do not feel that way, best to keep it real and even if you did like him/her, keeping up a relationship would be hard to manage due to you being a superhero.

"I would be a shitty boyfriend/girlfriend. You know who would be the best boyfriend Superman and Wonder Woman might be the best girlfriend."

_Even though he is a bit of an asshole to Superman but everyone else thinks he isn't, if he and Connor talked maybe he wouldn't be one. But-_

**[Man Superman's shoulders are so big, I want to sit on those shoulders and fly, at least then I will not cause accidental forest fires and arsenal in the city.]**

_That would be awesome. Darn it I did it again, and this time I didn't mean it. Man it is going to be so awkward with Connor when I get back, not to mention I can't go to Brenda/Scott's house for a feelings jam. Late night talking about problems are still good but my emotional health will not fall prey to my friend's possibly becoming a couger and I do not want to be the one who explains that I was the one who gave them first degree burns and not my imaginary lighter, if that happens. Maybe I can use the memory eraser-_

**{Hey you done with fucking up because I am.}**

**{You were being too quiet.}**

**{At least I don't act like an idiot.}**

**{Says the one who makes remarks about my choice of friends.}**

**{You don't need them!}**

**{You are unbelievable, hang on I'll talk to you later.}**

**{Fine.}**

You realize that you have completely drifted off to your own mind and having another conversation with someone who gave you some problems. Also, to your great delight, the link has been severed.

…

**{…}**

"You guys the link on Temperate has been severed," M'gann exclaimed as she saw her laughing teammates and a conflicted Connor.

…

"The Green Lantern can beat the Martian Manhunter," Brenda/Scott said as the two are standing side by side behind one of the bookshelves, reading some manga side by side.

_Looks like I can never get away from my job that I never get paid, although those grateful smiles are one. _

"Manhunter would look into Green Lantern's mind and find out about his next moves and go tangible to get close to him."

"He can make an unbreakable and tangible proof cell."

You sigh since you know that isn't possible," But they are both friends so they will never fight."

"Still superheroes aside, what do you think of the plot here."

Brenda/Scott shows you the title of the manga in hand, Vampire Knight.

"Its pretty standard plot, with barely any twist and I'm going to be honest here, I do not like the protagonist."

"The artwork is amazing!"

"Sure is but for me if I don't like the characters in there, it isn't going to wow me."

"So you would put it down."

"Yeah-but I'll pick it up eventually which I did."

"[y/n] you are unbelievable and this is why I love you."

Brenda/Scott punched you lightly on the arm and you know it is a friend punch and not a love tap, despite the confession earlier that day. Definitely not feelings since you did trample them.

"Hahaha yeah."

"You're doing the awkward chuckle [y/n], I just meant it in passing."

"Sorry Brenda/Scott, just that I was really stressed before I came here before with my sibling and just say that I left things really shaky."

"Ah what do you mean?"

**{You're lying to your friend about your siblings.}**

**{I do have them but well I need advice for Connor!}**

**{Yes your fuck up.}**

**{I did not fuck up.}**

**{You did and that's why I'm here.}**

You did not have a retort.

"Well you know my brother and well I said something that may have accidently slipped from my mouth, a positive comment to someone he hates and well, I figure he won't talk to me."

"So you haven't called him after it."

"No it was kind of sudden."

"Just go talk to him and if he doesn't talk to you, bribe him and apologize."

You think about that idea for a bit, it could work, with your own personal touch and move some things around.

"Thanks Brenda/Scott, I'll see you at school!"

You give your best friend a quick hug and run off to the closest zeta tube.

…

You are in your room back in Mount Justice and pocket in a certain item, you are going to need it later. You leave your room and try to act natural around the Team. You have deliberately made a fool of yourself and caused some problems to the closet friend you have as a superhero, and that is not cool nor sits well with you. You already looked in the living room to find the male in question and he wasn't there. You concluded that he must be in his room and you headed straight there, knocking on his door.

Connor opens his room and you step inside, everything looks the same, clean and bland, with barely any items of personalization, those books off to the side should do the trick but they are all lined up neatly and no speck of dust is on the spine or on the wood. You decided to sit down on his desk chair, where he does his homework and turn to face him.

"Look Connor I apologize for what I thought earlier today, I didn't mean it, it just sort of got thought up on accident," You said with downcast eyes, fully willing to get beaten up, if you have to, to get in the clone's good graces.

"You used me Temperate," Connor said angrily, swinging his arms.

"I didn't Con! I just thought that it would be awesome to fly on Superman's shoulders and kick some villain ass since whenever I try to fly I always managed to get something or someone burned while Robin yells at me and Kaldur says to use a lower heat setting and pay attention!"

"I thought we were friends!"

"You're not listening to me Connor! I just want to fly without experiencing any backlash and being battle ready. And we are friends, best friends!"

You may have jumped out of the chair, and it may have fallen. And you may have accidently burnt the bottom of your t-shirt on accident, which you immediately stopped the flames in your hands and extinguished the fire with said hands.

"That's not what you thought about your civilian best friend Brenna/Sam!"

Realization hit you like a ton of fallen rubble from a fallen building, "Are you jealous of Brenda/Scott Connor? Because s/he only knows about my civilian identity and not my superhero one. You know the most about me and not her/him."

"You're lying."

"If you think I'm lying, then punch me as hard as you can Connor. Do it, heck lets invite the rest of the Team. I dare you to prove that I am lying."

Connor gets close to you quickly, fist raised to punch you. You close your eyes and brace yourself for the punch. You wait for your bones to shatter, for Robin's mocking laughter when you find yourself in the infirmary, but it doesn't happen. Instead you feel a big, strong hand on your narrow shoulder, and you open your eyes.

Indeed your super friend is just putting his hand on your shoulder, a grin on his face. Most of the signs of anger brought onto your little quarrel disappeared. He has seen the truth of your words, although you sort of said them to egg him on to actually punch you without even putting up any resistance, for you felt that you deserved it because you have caused him some pain from the mention of his biological half of bringing him into existence.

Looks like you really didn't need that memory eraser gun in the first place, although you are going to be teased relentlessly from Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin, perhaps even Connor if he is in a good mood, also M'gann if she accidently says anything.

"So do you want to watch some TV or do some homework together?"

"Come one shrimp we might miss an episode rerun of my favorite scene."

The two walk toward the living room and crash onto the couch watching static. Connor might be the only one to understand it but that's okay because you got your friend back. When you walk back to your room you hear the familiar voice.

**{Well that ended well.}**

**{Yep and I did promise you the first time you got like this in the first place.}**

**{…And here I thought I was your best friend.}**

**{Ugh I can practically feel your false jealousy. Plus you're out of the running since you live in my head.}**

**{A voice could dream, even though I lost that ability years ago.}**

**{Stop guilt tripping me, getting you a body is my first priority and being on the Team can probably get us farther than when we had been alone.}**

**{Just thought you forgot.}**

**{If worse comes to worse you can simply take control of my body the rest of my natural lifespan to build yourself one and then a device to transfer your consciousness.}**

_END_

**So…here are some details. **

**Temperate is best friends with Superboy**

…**wants to be like M'gann, personality wise**

…**doesn't like Robin because he doesn't respect you since you seem to take being a superhero pretty lightly and it seems like you never change.**

…**Artemis has a bittersweet partnership, you do know when to get serious, which is rarer than KF's, but can set up pretty decent traps so your annoyingness of being 'happy' all the time can be tolerated. **

…**Kaldur, Temp does like the guy as a leader, however conversation is awkward and s/he thinks he is awesome despite these two having to be apart from each other, so it is hard to fight side by side. **

**That voice, was a person, perhaps someone in their 20's who Temperate knew when young, but one thing led to another and their trapped in your mind. If you haven't figured it out the person is an inventor and I threw him in there because originally that memory eraser gun was going to be used and I would reveal that the voice made it, but as you can see it did not happen.**

**This is my first Reader fic, and I know it isn't that good, in my mind, but I hope you guys liked the fic. I really needed to post something and I really cannot write ship fics, even though I like reading them cannon or not, and I got a burst of inspiration from watching Justice League. That's right Justice League, not Young Justice, in the opening I noticed Superman's broad shoulders and I was reading some YJ fanfics at the same time so, this was born. **

**Man these Author's Notes are long, well good night everybody.**


End file.
